Sick Day
by AvarageJane
Summary: Bakura got sick and Ryou wants to make him better. Yaoi. Tendershipping.


**A/N: This story isn't Mine it's XxLovleyDarknessxX's (A.K.A. twinkys) she was just too lazy to type it up so I did it….Yeah.**

**Enjoy! Review!**

**

* * *

**

"Kura! Breakfast!"

No response.

Ryou looked up from his plate, confused.

"Kura! Come get your bacon!"

Still nothing.

The boy sighted and left his food to find out what mischief his Yami was up to.

He ventured up the stairs and called the tomb rober once more.

"Bakura! Where are you!?"

"The bathroom!"

"Why didn't you just say so!"

"Because my mouth was full!"

Ryou was taken aback. Bakuras two statements did not mak sence, meaning he was definitely up to no good.

The Hikari grabbed the door knob to the bathroom and swong it ope.

"What the hell are you –"

Ryou was cut off by the loud, disgusting, gagging of his Yami as he hurled into the toilet.

"Kura!"

The boy rushed to bakuras side and gathered the tomb robbers hair in his fingers to hold it from his face.

Bakura tightly gripped both sides og the bowl as he panted from exhaustion. His vision was blurred from the salty tears that lingered in his eyes.

"I feel like shit…" he mumbled, his voice was very horse and strained.

Ryou grabbed a hair tie from the sink drawer besides him and tied his Yami's hair back into a messy ponytail.

"Are you ok now?" He asked softly. Bakura spat a chunk into the bowl and nodded as he pulled the handle with trembling hands.

His hikari put the lid down and gestured the tomb rober to sit. As he did so, the boy yanked a wash cloth from under the sink and soaked it under the warm water.

"What was the last thing you ate, Kura?" Ryou asked as he lifted his Yamis chin toward him and whipped his mouth clean.

Bakura wrinkled his nose and fidgeted childishly to get away from the wet cloth.

"I can't remember…" He snapped, pushing the boys hand away.

Ryou sighed and placed his palm across Bakuras forehead, then moved it to his cheek.

"You have a fever…"

"What does that mean?" Bakura grumbled. The snow-haired boy stood and placed his arm around the elders waist to help him to his feet.

"it means you're sick and you need to go to bed."

The pale hikari guided his Yami to his room, removed the mans pants and shirt and, practically threw him on the bed."

"I have to go to school now, but you need to sleep as much as you can, ok?"

Bakura grunted as he climbed under the sheets and wrapped himself tightly in the bug puffy comfertor.

Ryou smiled as th silver-haired man pulled the fabric to his nose and crawled up beneath the blanket.

The only thing visible were his crimson eyes, which were slightly bloodshot and puffy, and his crazy mane of silver hair. It reminded Ryou of a small child. The boy left the room to finnish preparing to go to school and came back one last time to place the home phone on the night stand.

The body shifted beneath the sheets and a pair of sleepy crimson eyes poked out from under the bushel of silver bangs.

"I thought you were leaving…" The tomb rober mumbled.

"I'm giving you the home phone so that you can call my cell phone if you need anything."

Bakura groaned in acknowledgement and turned to face the opposite direction. Ryou smiled softly, leaned over the bed and placed a chase kiss on the Yami's temple.

"Get well soon Kura." He whispered before leaving the house.

O.o.O.o.O.o

It was towards the middle of third period when a loud cell phone version of Moonlight Sensatsu (the sailor moon theme song) rang through the classroom. Ryou's cheeks burned as he grabbed it from his bag and peered up at his teacher.

"I=It's my sick roommate…I told him to call me if he needed anything…" Ryou explained.

The teacher sighed and allowed him to talk (quickly) in the hall.

"Hello?"

"Ryou! Finally, I've been trying to call!"

The snow-haired boy sighed.

"Whats up Kura?"

"We're out of Tylenol."

"What!? I just bought another bottle yesterday!"

"Well, they should say to take smaller doses."

Ryou blinked.

"How much did it say to take?"

"2."

"2 what?"

"I don't know, but it said 'Tbsp' after it and I thought it ment cups in some weird language."

"You drank _two cups_ of medicine!?"

Ryou didn't even bother to hear the response and bolted down the hall, out the school, and down the road.

He was breathless by the time he got home but still managed to slam the door open.

"Kura!" He shouted.

"Hey Ryou." Bakura called from the couch.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"You…Tylenol…Hospital!"

Bakura stared at his hikari, rasing one eyebrow.

"You mean, you actually fell for it?"

Ryou blinked and tilted his head.

"Wha?"

The tomb rober shifted in his seat snd set the mug of steaming tea in his hand down.

"I never drank any Tylenol."

The snow-haired boy inhaled sharply, suddenly livid.

"You DIDN'T!" He shouted. His Yami flinched.

"I RAN ALL THE WAY HOME FROM SCHOOL FOR NOTHING!?"

Bakura simply nodded, unable to say much of anything else.

Ryou had a flaming urge to hit something.

"DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH TROUBLE I'm GOING TO BE IN!? WHY'D YOU DO IT HUH? WHY DO YOU INSIST ON BEING SO TROUBLESOME?!"

Bakura looked away, his cheeks flushed lightly.

"I just…" he responded unusually quietly.

"I just wanted you to come home…"

Ryou froze.

Out of all the million of responses he expected, some included a bit of broken furniture, he never thought those words would ever come out of his Yamis house.

"You wanted me… to come home?"

Bakura nodded.

The sudden warm fuzzy feeling that flooded Ryou's stomach forced away all of his anger and and carried him to the couch, where he wrapped his arms tightly around his Yami.

"Kura! That's so sweet!"

The tomb rober snorted in disgust from the worm.

Ryou laughed.

"I'll go make you some soup."

The hikari unbuttoned his jacket and headed to the kitchen, where he sneezed.

The End.


End file.
